monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-121.216.62.209-20140822102150/@comment-64.235.154.85-20140828180718
The differences between the original trilogy and Paradox do extend somewhat farther than it may seem, that is true. I have some additional ideas, if it helps? Guess I'm going to be making a long post again... -The monster allies (party members) are considered to be a character with a name, not just "that one slime". For these monsters, I would suggest giving them their own page, as they are a single entity, and if they also happen to be the only one in existence, then I would still suggest giving a separate page to the Paradox character. This means that jobs and classes and such that are available to that monster are kept on the page for the character, not on the page for the kind of monster. An example would be how Paradox shows that Slimes have a fondness for Boomerangs. That would go on the Slime Girl page. However, the interactions relating to the Slime Girl party member (Raimu, or as some fans call her, Lime) would be on Raimu/Lime's page, and only go on the Slime Girl page if it would apply to the species as a whole. So, Raimu/Lime, as a Slime, probably likes Boomerangs, but that's on the Slime Girl page. However, since only Raimu/Lime is rescued by the player and joins the party, that goes on Raimu/Lime's page. This separates information relating to the kind of monster as a whole from information relating to the one character. This wouldn't always work, but it's an idea. -When discussing skills and classes in RPGs, many RPG wikis simply have lists of skills/classes along with some basic information concerning them. Some of them have pages for classes, but very few have pages for every skill. A page for a list of skills in Paradox and what classes/characters/races can learn them would suffice. -You have to remember that the original trilogy was similar to an RPG in it's own right, despite being a Visual Novel. SP, HP, and battles were VERY similar to a standard turn-based RPG. It might be a little hard to reorganize a page so that both the trilogy and Paradox can line up well, but once they do, you have a frame of reference on how to do it, and it becomes easier next time. -The biggest problem is definitely the main differences story-wise. I will concede in that it could become an issue down the road. However, it's also possible that we may be looking at it from the wrong view. We're assuming that the Paradox story happens at the same time as MGQ and may need to be presented alongside it when describing the events of the story. I think the best solution I can come up with is to present it as happening afterwards. The game is titled Paradox - as in, something that cannot actually happen. There's even huge differences, and I'm pretty sure that there's characters who know what happened during the Original Trilogy. That's one of the paradoxes. If that didn't happen, then how did they know? So, in order to talk about story differences in Paradox, one approach is to talk about what's different after the information about what happens in the original trilogy. After one finishes reading about Ilias in the Original Trilogy, the next paragraph may discuss what changes - falling from the sky in a slime village, for example. It would keep the Paradox and original trilogy information separate while still keeping it in the same place. Just some ideas.